Field
The present disclosure generally relates to tracking the mental acuity of an electronic device user. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to tracking the mental acuity of a user accessing one or more applications in a computer.
Description of the Related Art
Today, there exist multiple tests for evaluating and assessing the mental acuity of a person. Many degrees of automation may be found in current techniques. However, a common shortcoming of currently existing techniques is the lack of spontaneity for the person being evaluated (e.g., test “anxiety”), the invasiveness of the procedure, and the lack of a continuous flow of accurate data over an extended period of time. Currently, there exists no method to passively track mental acuity without inconveniencing the user or producing test anxiety.